Second Battle of Undying Rage
The Second Battle of Undying Rage was a battle fought in 1159 on the Plains of Galmar east of the Barony of Lurinlund. Background In the summer of 1159 a huge army of undead and Galmarian warriors from the Rockwater Tribe all under the command of a figure known as Mingolf the Soulcrusher were marching towards the northeastern border of the Kingdom of Emeron, where the Barony of Lurinlund met with the Plains of Galmar. A force of Baronial soldiers under the command of Lurinlund's marshal, Sir Valin Taire, was dispatched to attack them en route while still on the Plains of Galmar in what came to be known as the First Battle of Undying Rage. The battle took place on the 17th of Lion and was a total loss, resulting in the death of Sir Valin and a large amount of his army. Those losses were raised as undead to bolster Mingolf's Army. Pre-Battle Sir Winston Templeton, the marshal of Fulton, received orders from the Crown to take the strength of Fulton and march to Hardale to rally Sir Valin's retreating army. Sir Winston arrived in Hardale with 1400 soldiers and conscripts from Fulton, and linked them to the surviving 2417 troops from Sir Valin's host. Winston desired to await the arrival of troops from the southern portion of the barony but his orders stipulated he march east immediately. With a force of just over 3800 men Sir Winston marched east to intercept the undead army. Winston's preferred tactic would have been to lure the creatures to a fortified location like Lurinlund City or Hardale, but the Crown's orders again hampered Winston and made it that he was to prevent the undead from crossing the border into Emeron. These orders forced Winston to engage the enemy on the open plains. The Battle The Lurinlund forces met Mingolf's undead army on the 24th of Lion, 1159. Though the undead outnumbered Sir Winston's host, the undead were poor combatants and the living were holding their own. The turning point came when the death knight General Lizmont led a charge of Galmarian hosemen into Winston's left flank, leading to a likely collapse. Winston ordered his second, Captain Fredias Charahad, to lead the retreat and took a small force of men to hold off the General to cover the retreat. Winston engaged the figure directly, and was utterly shocked when it greeted him with familiarity and identified itself as Elizabeth Montfort. This momentary shock was all the creature needed to take advantage and slay Winston. The effort was not entirely in vein though, as Captain Charahad was able to withdraw with nearly half the army. Aftermath Captain Charahad led the survivors of the army back to Hardale, though the Lurinlud forces were harried by packs of Ghouls and Galmarian riders the entire way. During one of the skirmishes, Charahad took a wound that proved to be fatal as no healers had survived the battle. Worse, other that Captain Charahad only two officers had survived the battle, both junior officers. There was no clear chain of command and Charahad had not yet made any promotions before his death. Fortunately the day Charahad died the Joined of Vesper linked up with the army and Edella Montfort took command. She led the army back to Hardale and fortified the town in anticipation of facing Mingolf's army a third time. Category:Emeron Category:Battles